The School of Video Games 3
by ultimateform14
Summary: Now that Ganondorf's been stopped, everything's fine. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Roy looked around at all the students and realized, with excitement, that it was the last year before he'd join Marth and Katie in the residents box. They were sitting there to watch a match between Samus and Venom. Roy thought, personally, that Samus had basically no chance. Venom could absorb anything but physical attacks, so, she wasn't going to be able to do much with her fancy guns and missiles. Quite frankly, Roy thought there was no question about it. Venom was gonna win. The match began as nearly every match did, small tactics to raise the percentages of the opponents, and then they brought out the heavy artillery (literally, in Samus' case). Roy watched, thinking about how much more he'd rather be the one fighting then sitting on his tail. Samus was too agile for Venom to catch, and Venom was too big and stupid to dodge any of Samus' attacks, most of which, as Roy had thought, were being absorbed. He glanced over at Marth and his wife, Jenny, who were kissing in public again. Then Roy glanced beside them at Katie, his girlfriend, who was watching the match with a look of complete boredom, just like Roy. It made him happier to think he wasn't the only one who hated watching the All-Star matches. Having creamed his opponents in his own All-Star matches, Roy always knew exactly what was happening. It didn't help, either, that the Hand Bros. were refereeing. Crazy Hand and Master Hand were usually fighting over something stupid at the worst possible times, and today was no exception. Master Hand was yelling at Crazy Hand for his constant twitching, and Crazy Hand was completely ignoring him, and moving his fingers wildly. Roy rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Yo, big mouth," said the very rude voice or Young Link behind Roy.

Roy turned and looked behind him to see Bart Simpson and Young Link, two school trouble-makers, sneering at him. Roy raised one eyebrow.

"You can't tell me you're enjoying this," said Roy.

At this, they had nothing to say. Roy nodded his head once and turned just in time to see Venom wrapping his tentacle around Samus' wrists and feet and tossing her onto the ground, to which Samus responded by throwing a long line of electricity out at Venom, which shocked the suit off of him and he reverted to Eddie Brock. Samus fired one lone missile at him and threw him out into the warp zone, signifying her victory.

"Finally!" said Roy, standing up, stretching, and walking away.

He was the first out of the stadium.

Roy moved down the stairs as fast as he could and, as he had expected, found Marth and Katie at the bottom.

"Took long enough," said Marth. "The damn match. Why does the principal force us to come to everyone's all-star matches?"

Roy shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he replied, truthfully.

Katie looked between the two of them.

"Where was Ganondorf?" she asked.

"Behind you," came Ganondorf's voice.

They spun on their heels to see Ganondorf, Bart, and Young Link standing there.

"It's amazing how ridiculously arrogant you are, Ganondorf," said Roy.

Ganondorf smirked and replied as if Roy had complimented him.

"Maybe it's your lack of understanding that makes you say such nice things about me," he said. "Otherwise you would realize that we're supposed to hate each other, so you shouldn't say anything nice about me."

"Is it your overgrown tongue that makes you sound so unintelligible, or is it how stupid _you_ are," asked Katie.

Ganondorf tried to look unimpressed, but it was futile. The creases on his forehead told Roy he was thinking hard about how to reply to that.

"At least we don't have… um…" said Bart. "At least we don't kiss in public."

Roy tried to pretend he didn't agree with Bart on _that_ one, but it was no use. He couldn't resist shooting Marth a look that said "I told you so". Marth didn't look happy, but he had a reply.

"Why don't you go play in the blender!" he said. "Or, better yet, hell! It's where you belong, anyway!"

Ganondorf's fist turned purple and he lashed out towards Marth. Roy intercepted it with his counter and thrust his sword back at Ganondorf, covering him in flames. Young Link, his own sword out, jumped toward Katie, who responded by back flipping, throwing Young Link over herself. She threw a hand into her pocket and chucked a smoke grenade at Young Link. Bart grabbed his skateboard from beneath his feet and swung at Marth, who performed his dolphin slash, knocking Bart back. The trio looked down at their enemies on the ground.

"Maybe you should practice more, 'cause you're all a little… out of shape," said Roy, smirking.

Ganondorf looked livid.

"Alright, alright, you win this little spar, but how about a big match?" he said. "A real match? Or are you too chicken?"

Roy looked at his friend and girlfriend.

"Why not? asked Katie.

"Sure thing," said Marth.

"You're on, Ganondorf," said Roy. "When?"

Ganondorf, Bart, and Young Link regained their feet.

"Tonight at eight o'clock," said Ganondorf.

"Where?" asked Roy.

"The Baxter Building," said Ganondorf.

"Rules?" asked Katie.

"Teams," said Bart. "Us three against you idiots."

"Done," said Marth. "See you later, freaks of nature."

"You have to admit, Bart's right about…" began Roy,

"…I KNOW, I KNOW!" interrupted Marth. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME!"

Roy picked his lunch with his fork.

"Is this going to become another stupid fight?" asked Katie. "'Cause I wanna save all the fighting for kicking Ganondorf's…"

"…yes, we know," said Roy.

Katie silently took a bite of lunch and glanced around. Her eyes fell directly on the last person she ever wanted to see… Cindy Jones came strutting up to them.

"You know, it's impolite to eat with other girls when you know who you belong with, Roy," she said.

"You know, it's impolite to live when nobody likes you," said Roy.

Cindy looked like she was gonna leave a red mark on Roy's face, but she restrained herself.

"At least I know how to debate," said Cindy.

"Great, when I understand a word coming out of your fat mouth, I'll talk to you," said Roy.

If it hadn't been the guy she was trying to date, she probably would've killed Roy in cold blood.

"You shouldn't tease your girlfriend," said Cindy walking away.

"I didn't!" called Roy. "Just you!"

Marth looked thoroughly unimpressed.

"I remember a long time ago when you were trying to pick her up and then you just did it," said Marth. "Funny how that all changed."

"The day I discovered the real Cindy… yes, I know you helped, Marth, you can stop looking at me that way," said Roy.

"Who cares?" asked Katie.

Roy opened his mouth to say something then shut up when he saw the look on Katie's face.

At seven-thirty, the alarm clock blared. Roy jumped up and forgot that that Katie had been sleeping comfortably on his chest, which didn't make her happy. Nobody likes to be thrown off their bed after having sex, but Katie especially didn't like it.

"Roy, what the hell's wrong with you!" she yelled.

"The alarm clock woke me up," said Roy.

"What's the big event?" asked Katie, climbing back onto the bed.

"The match against Ganondorf, Bart, and Young Link," said Roy.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"You know, maybe we should've remembered that before we…" began Katie,

"…yeah, yeah, yeah," said Roy.

After getting set for their match, Roy had a hard time finding another blue headband. Then Katie insisted on buying more ammunition for her guns, even though she had over three hundred shots left in each one, and she didn't need any more grenades either, but Roy wasn't interested in making her even angrier, so he kept his remarks to himself.

"Where in god's fiery hell have you been?' asked Marth, impatiently at the bottom of the stairs to the school. "We've got five minutes to drag our sorry tails down to the stadium!"

Roy quickly forgot not to offend Katie and snapped back.

"Don't look at me!" he shouted. "Katie's the one who had to buy more ammo and hand grenades, even though you have over three hundred of each!"

"It's Ganondorf!" said Katie. "Need I say more!"

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you dragged me under the blankets!" yelled Roy.

"Hey, don't snap at me 'cause I can think ahead of time!" said Katie.

"You know what?" said Marth. "Here's what I think. A: If you get any busier, you're gonna lose the necessary body parts. B: You don't use all your equipment much during matches, Katie. C: I know you and your hair, Roy. D: Could we go down to the stadium and, kindly, HAVE THIS DAMN MATCH!"

Nobody said anything else. They just went down to the stadium to have that damn match.

"You're late," said Young Link, when Roy, Katie, and Marth finally arrived.

"Too retarded to find the place?" asked Bart.

"Now, now, we shouldn't use such big words," said Ganondorf. "They might not understand them."

Roy, Katie, and Marth, used to these insults, just climbed onto their spawn platforms and warped to the Baxter Building Arena.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay, Roy VS. Ganondorf, Katie VS. Bart, and Me VS. Young Link!" screamed Marth over the rain in the arena.

The computer announced, "READY, GO!"

As soon as he finished, Roy held his sword up to counter Ganondorf's punch. Ganondorf became covered with flames. Roy back flipped out of the way and landed right behind Ganondorf, who reached over his shoulder and pulled Roy to a stand still in front of him. Arms together, they had a strength test. Roy won and knocked Ganondorf towards the edge. Ganondorf responded with his triple jump and caught Roy, throwing him backward, surrounded in bolts of electricity. Roy triple jumped his way back onto the building, accidentally catching Bart up in his blazer. Katie didn't seem to mind much, as she was having a hard time getting to him with her knife. Ganondorf growled loudly and stretched backwards, flying forward with purple fire on his fist. Roy countered too late. Ganondorf hit him and threw him towards the edge of the building. Roy triple jumped back towards the edge. It was too far. He was going to lose to Ganondorf. Wait! What the hell were Marth and Katie doing? They were throwing their opponents off themselves and dashing towards him. Both reached down, grabbed Roy's wrists and threw him up over themselves. At that exact time, Bart and Young Link came charging and knocked them off the arena. They fell into the warp zone. Roy nearly lost it. He swung his sword wildly in different ways, performing his combos. The last red one struck Bart, who flew into Young Link and tacked about fifty percents of damage onto him. One swing to Young Link and he flew straight out, knocking Ganondorf down. Bart was trying to get up before Roy's sword fell on his back, but he also flew out. Just as Ganondorf had been regaining his feet, Roy chucked Bart's left-behind skateboard. Ganondorf had no more then two seconds to duck, and he made it. Roy dashed forward to swing, but he was too aggressive. Ganondorf rolled over backwards, tripping Roy, who spun around and kicked up, plugging Ganondorf's stomach. He bent over and coughed. Roy began charging the flare blade. Ganondorf kept trying to reach up and stop him, but he was too late. The heat affected both Roy and Ganondorf. Ganondorf shot away from the explosion and towards the warp zone. He stopped short of it and double, triple jumped back to the surface. Roy was already waiting with a smash move. There was no recovering from _this_. Ganondorf flew into the warp zone. Roy took a victory pose and was warped out. Katie and Marth both came flying out of the losers' room, followed closely by their enemies. Ganondorf lunged.

"Aaaah!" he said. "It's not fair! Even if you put him against three, he finds a way to win! You never lose! Why won't you lose!"

Roy, still angry, knocked Ganondorf down with the hilt of his sword.

Back in Roy and Katie's room, after they'd made up, they all talked about what Ganondorf had said.

"It's true," said Marth. "Even if you lose all your lives, you usually have just enough points to get a free one. Then your enemy, with his high percents, loses. What's your secret?"

"It's just… natural, isn't it?" asked Roy. "I mean, it's not that hard."

Katie gave Roy painfully glowing look.

"If you say so," said Marth.

"Katie, it's three o'clock in the morning," said Roy, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

Katie covered his mouth.

"Quiet or they'll hear us," said Katie.

Roy raised one eyebrow.

"Who?" he whispered.

"Link and Young Link," replied Katie. "They're fighting outside."

"Is that why you woke me up?" asked Roy.

Katie bit her lip.

"Well, no," she said. "But, I have to ask you something. Why did you get so angry after me and Marth fell?"

"Well, Marth's my friend," said Roy. "And you know what you are to me."

Katie shrugged.

"Roy, I wish we'd not fought Ganondorf right now," said Katie.

"Why?" asked Roy.

"Because we wouldn't have fought each other if we hadn't," replied Katie.

Roy opened his mouth to reply, then shut it, and repeated the process four times.

"Yeah, I guess," he finally said. "I mean, if you think about it, yes, I'd say so."

"Thanks for winning again," said Katie. "If we'd lost to them, I don't think I could've lived with it."

Roy just stared at Katie. He didn't know how to reply to that either.

"Why does everyone think I'm so amazing?" he asked. "This stuff is normal."

"Because it _does_ seem a lot like you're unbeatable," said Katie.

"I've lost before," said Roy.

"When?" asked Katie.

Roy opened and closed his mouth another six times.

"Hey, one time, Cloud beat me," said Roy.

"No, that was because you ran into a bob-omb," said Katie. "Cloud was clear on the other side of the arena."

"Well, don't make me a god, or anything," said Roy. "I'm sick of it. As far as I'm concerned, you can do just as good. You hardly ever lose either. You only lost tonight because you were helping me. Anyone can lose then."

Katie didn't answer. She just looked at Roy for a second.

"Well, either way, I'm sorry I woke you," said Katie.

"Don't be," said Roy, just before their lips came together.

Young Link looked absolutely horrible the next day. He had a black eye and a bloody lip. Link had a cut directly down the front of his leg. He didn't seem to care much, as Zelda spent a lot more time around him, fawning all over him. There had been a time when Roy would've enjoyed fawning too, but that was way back before he'd even known Cindy.

"They could at least go and hide somewhere for a while," said Roy, out on the grounds playing Baseball with Marth.

"I suppose," said Marth. "I don't see what the hell's up with you and that. Everybody knows people kiss. Why does it have to be so… secretive?"

"Perhaps it's because (nice throw) no one wants to see you and Jenny putting your tongues in each other's mouths," said Roy, swinging the bat.

"I don't see what makes you think you can talk," said Marth. "Everyone knows you and Katie have sex twenty-four-seven. Maybe if you _didn't_ hide so much…"

"…it's just as persistent as you and Jenny seem to be," said Roy. "Everyone knows about you two too."

Marth pitched.

"I have to hand you that," he said. "But, you can't blame me anymore then I can blame you."

"Then let's try not to bug each other about it," said Roy, swinging the bat and striking this time. "Agreed?"

Marth pitched again.

"Agreed," he said.

Roy and Marth decided to go to the stadium and do the homerun contest, while Katie went to have a girls' night out with Maria, Raven, and Starfire. The homerun contest was yet another thing Roy seemed unbeatable at. Marth was often cool towards Roy about it. Roy was the most powerful of Marth's clones, and it made Marth unhappy that his clone, who also happened to be his friend, outdid him in everything. Roy's record distance was approximately sixteen hundred ft. Roy couldn't understand why Marth wasn't angry about going to the homerun area. Roy had a simple procedure for scoring big on the homerun contest. Three upward smash attacks and the flare blade. He was just charging the last flare blade when Marth shouted, "duck!" Roy unleashed the swing and ducked in time to avoid a flying beam sword.

"Like that?" asked Samus.

"Good… good aim!" said Roy, taking air in gasps. "But, if you ever do it again…"

"…yeah, yeah, yeah," said Samus. "I needed a sucker to practice on, and Roy walked right by."

"Uh huh," said Marth. "Look, lady, you can't just chuck deadly weapons at people when you're outside the percentage areas. They could actually kill someone."

"The stadium _is_ a percentage area," said Samus.

Marth shrugged.

"Smart lady," said Roy. "But, anyway, I wonder how far my… FIVE ADDITIONAL FEET!"

The sandbag began to wiggle. The Sandbag Kid poked his head out.

"Could you be a little gentler?" he said. "If I have to be trapped in this bag, you can at least not burn me to a crisp."

"Get a life," said Roy.

The Sandbag Kid retracted his head.

"I've gotta go," said Roy. "Oh, yeah, Marth… here."

Roy took the fire emblem out of his sword's hilt and locked it into Marth's.

"See if it'll work," said Roy.

It didn't.

"Well, thanks for trying," said Marth. "Here."

Roy took the emblem.

"See you," said Roy.

Samus followed Roy out of the stadium.

"At least you're a nice kid," she said, walking past him.

Roy rolled his eyes.

"Who cut _you_ in half?" asked Roy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roy pushed the door open, collapsed on his bed, and kicked the door shut with his foot. He had just finished having a match against the three biggest adversaries, Crazy Hand, Master Hand, and Giga Bowser. Roy did this every now and then to keep his fighting status high, but he always hated being sore to the point of tears afterwards. Suddenly, the door opened and closed behind him.

"Roy, what the hell are you doing back!" came a sudden voice.

Roy looked over his shoulder. There was Katie, surrounded in about fifty shopping bags.

"It's a damn good thing you took your credit card," said Roy.

Katie didn't say anything, but began to unload all her crap out onto the table.

"Did you win the match?" she said. "Your stats match?"

"Yes, but Master Hand almost won," said Roy. "Thank god Giga Bowser has a bad aim. No disrespect to him, but the principal's programming isn't worth a rat's tail."

Katie started laughing.

"I'm serious," chuckled Roy. "No, really."

"I know, I know," said Katie.

Roy rolled over onto his back.

"What in the name of god's burning hell is _that_?" asked Roy, sitting up.

Katie had a clear, plastic box filled with gold items. There was a gold necklace, earrings, wrist bracelets, ankle bracelets, and several different hair things Roy didn't have any clue about.

"It's part of my new outfit," said Katie. "I thought about getting it in silver, but, for some reason, it was even more expensive in silver."

"How much did that cost?" asked Roy.

"Around one hundred seventy-two dollars," said Katie. "All that money I'd been saving, this is what's it's for."

"Good god in hell," said Roy. "Oh, yeah, do you have my other headband?"

"The yellow one?" asked Katie. "Yeah, I took it for colors' sake. Trying to match them together."

"Can I have it back now?" asked Roy. "I'm thinking of wearing my gold suit for the dance coming up. All because of Sonic's fifteenth anniversary…"

"Yeah, fifteen years he's been running from Amy," said Katie, scowling. "I thank god every day you aren't like that. Treating girls that way…"

Roy looked guiltily at his feet when Katie was looking away. He had been that way before… before he started dating his first girlfriend, Lilina, he'd done to her exactly what Sonic did to Amy. Then came Cindy, and now Katie. Roy had never exactly told Katie that, 'cause she was so snappy about Sonic. She would probably dump him if she ever fond out. She was still muttering curses about Sonic as Roy sat there.

_Yeah, she'd be ticked if I ever told her_, he thought.

"Anyhow, I know you used to be like that with Lilina, but you changed, and I hope Sonic will do the same," said Katie.

Roy sighed with relief.

"How long have you known?" he asked. "I've been feeling guilty about that ever since I started dating you and you… you knew?"

He started talking so frantically and incoherently that Katie didn't understand a word.

"I saw you back then," said Katie. "It always used to disgust me."

"Well, yeah, but…" began Roy, then Katie lost track again.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked, hanging Roy's gold headband in his closet.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Roy.

At lunch, Marth was nowhere to be seen. At first, Katie suspected he was with Jenny but then they found her eating with Samus and Peach. Roy became even more shocked when they saw Marth pushing the janitor's bucket down the hall.

"You became… the new janitor?" asked Katie. "What the hell?"

Red X, Shadow, and Eliwood were with Roy and Katie.

"The principal's giving me the most worthless jobs, too," said Marth, picking up a pop can and chucking it into his garbage can. "'Make sure there's no liquid on the floor, Mr. Marth. My second girlfriend needs more nail polish, Mr. Marth. My porn magazines are out of alphabetical order, Mr. Marth. I don't want a spot on my carpet, Mr. Marth. I want my toilet unclogged first, Mr. Marth. Bring me coffee, Mr. Marth. Don't mutter about me getting up and getting it myself, Mr. Marth.'"

"_Second_ girlfriend?" asked Red X. "How many does he have?"

Two hundred thirty-six," said Marth. "He's a real jerk when you get to know him. He has a subscription to every inappropriate magazine there is, and all his girlfriends do is hang on his back all day, kissing his putrid neck. Last night, when… when I was down getting him coffee, I heard moaning in his room. He told me to slip the coffee through the window. He… he's a terror. An absolute terror. Save me, Roy! You always fix this crap! Save me from Principal Iwata! Please!"

Marth had formed a tight grip around Roy's arm. The circulation was already clogging up.

"Yes, I'll see, maybe later," said Roy. "Ouch!"

"Oh, thank you!" said Marth, getting on his knees and kissing Roy's boots.

Roy looked shocked and disgusted.

"Even _I'm_ not _that_ emotionally insecure," said Shadow.

"And that's saying something," said Eliwood.

He and Shadow became very engaged in a fist fight.

"Yeah, the principal sounds like a total jerk," said Katie. "Marth's right. Fix it, Roy."

Red X seemed to be thinking.

"Uh huh… no," said Roy. "I can't go up against the principal for being a pervert."

"Yes you can," said Katie. "Why can't you?"

"Um, I don't know, because I could get thrown out," said Roy. "I'm not a miracle worker."

Red X's head shot up.

"You're not?" he said. "Then plan number one's going out the window. I was gonna have you use your magic powers to burn down the principal's office."

Roy looked absolutely astonished.

"Perhaps we should convince Marth to quit," said Katie. "He's been there for two months, and all he does whenever we see him is complain about the principal."

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Roy.

"I don't know," said Katie. "But, do something."

"Well, I could ask to be the janitor and see if he'd let me do it instead of Marth," said Roy. "Yeah, I think I'll try that."

"That's great," said Katie. "Now, let's go to sleep… or… we could do… something else…"

"Sure, why not?" asked Roy.

Katie turned off the lights. If you'd passed by Roy and Katie's room that night, you would've heard considerably loud sounds coming from it.

"Mr. Iwata, can I be the janitor now?" asked Roy.

"Sure, tell Marth he's fired," said Iwata.

Roy raised one eyebrow.

"If I was a girl, I'd kiss you!" said Marth, when Roy told him. "Have fun, miracle man!"

"But, I'm not… oh, forget it," said Roy.

Life working for the principal was exactly as Marth had described it. Tense, difficult, and boring. Whenever Roy came back to his room at one o'clock in the morning, he was always weary and weak. It took a lot to drain Roy of all his unnatural strength, which is what worried Katie so much.

"Why in the name of god's burning hell does he need _me_ to iron his suits?" asked Roy.

"Because… he's… a jerk?" replied Katie, not quite sure what to say. "I don't know, Roy, but somehow or another, he's doing it to you. Maybe you should quit, too."

Roy didn't answer. He had already fallen asleep on the floor. He usually did this, so Katie just left him there, wishing he'd make it to the bed every now and then.

The next morning, Roy always did the things he should've done last night. Well, if he didn't have to run down to the principal's office and open the bathroom door for him. In these cases, his stuff always waited until a day when the principal didn't need him. Today happened to be his lucky day. The principal called him into the office to talk to him, and told Roy wonderful stories about how much more independent he'd become in order to make sure he didn't bother Roy in class. It was then that Roy had to remind him he was finished with school. The principal then told him he wouldn't need a janitor until next month, so Roy could do whatever he wanted till then. This news flew over big with Katie and Marth. The first thing Roy did was get some sleep. Then he began to take regular showers without wondering how fast he could get dressed before the principal evicted him and told him how much he had needed Roy to open the refrigerator. After this, he began to do the homerun contest again and have matches. At lunch the next day, though, he was almost glad to fight with Ganondorf.

"I never noticed this before," said Roy. "Life is good even when Ganondorf is around."

Marth did an impression of checking Roy for a fever.

"Very funny," said Roy. "Seriously, you almost announced to the whole cafeteria how happy you were to fight with Ganondorf you were when you got fired. The job messes with peoples' brains, I'm telling you."

"Yeah, just promise me one thing," said Marth.

"What?" asked Roy.

"That you never tell anyone else about that," said Marth.

"I don't think there's anyone else to tell," said Katie.

"Even so, I can do that," said Roy.

"Good," said Marth.

"Now, it's my turn to get something from you," said Katie.

"What do you want?" asked Roy.

"You've gotta actually sleep in our bed tonight," said Katie. "Instead of on the floor."

"Yeah, I can work on that," said Roy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roy woke up in the bed this time and got a normal morning going. Katie was still asleep when a loud noise rattled the room. Roy looked out the window and saw Giga Bowser controlling Crazy Hand and Master Hand. Probably practicing. Roy thought about yelling out the window to tell them to shut the hell up. He saw it was seven o'clock in the morning, then suddenly thought about how stupid he was to be up that early. Words failed him, so he shut the window, turned on the TV, and kept eating breakfast. Suddenly, Katie sat up.

"Roy!" she called.

Roy jumped fifty feet in the air and his chair rolled over backwards. Katie shot up and helped him to his feet.

"What?" asked Roy.

"Oh, I thought… never mind," said Katie. "Sorry."

"What are you thinking?" asked Roy, sitting back down.

"I was just… just dreaming… about you being in an alien ship," said Katie.

Roy resumed eating cereal while Katie broke into the donuts.

"I assume Giga Bowser and the Hand Bros. are back?" asked Katie. "They've been coming over and having matches on the rooftop. Giga Bowser wants to prove he can beat both the Hand Bros. at once, but he always loses."

"Yeah," said Roy, swallowing a bite of cereal. "They made the room rattle. Would it kill them to go to the stadium? They have their own arenas, for god's sake."

"Oh no, that's not how it works," said Katie. "They say it's 'Because the Final Destination is too small to hold all three of us'."

"Find another place to fight," said Roy. "What the hell is that!"

Roy was looking over Katie's shoulder at a huge hole in the wall.

"Oh yeah, Captain Falcon was practicing his falcon punches yesterday in Jigglypuff's room and left a huge dent in the wall."

Roy raised one eyebrow.

"'Dent'?" he said.

After lunch, Roy, Katie, and Marth wandered out onto the grounds carrying homerun bats too see how many times they could whack Ness in the back of the head before he figured out it was them. Roy scored seven times, Marth scored four, and Katie scored eight. Eventually, he threw them towards the lake. Katie and Marth fell in, but Roy landed right beside Cindy.

"Ah, yes," said Cindy. "There you are."

Roy stood up.

"Yes, hi… and bye," he said.

Cindy grabbed his wrist.

"Yeah and where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I'm going to fish my girlfriend and friend out of the lake," said Roy, shaking Cindy off.

"I'm right here," said Cindy.

"Screw you," said Roy.

"Fine, come on," said Cindy.

"Dream on in your sick, demented sub conscience," said Roy.

"Funny how much less insulting you are when you don't have… _her_ around," said Cindy.

"Also funny how much more aggressive you are when I don't have Katie around," said Roy. "I'd dare to say you'd tried to force me."

"That's, actually, not a bad idea," said Cindy.

"Ha, ha, ha," said Roy. "I hope I don't see you later."

Cindy tried to grab Roy, who back bent out of the way and took off.

"I'm going to kill her," said Katie.

Roy couldn't suppress a chuckle. Somehow, he knew she would.

"Uh huh, Roy, you should tell the principal," said Marth.

"Over Cindy?" asked Roy. "I can handle her. I will if she actually tries to force me. If she actually get's her hands on me."

"Well, she was pretty damn close," said Katie.

Roy bit his lip.

"I guess," he said, in a very final tone.

Despite their boring day, Roy, Katie, and Marth enjoyed it. Ganondorf hardly talked to them. They couldn't resist throwing a remark or two at him while they saw him, though. Roy couldn't help but think there was something wrong with how Ganondorf ignored them. That night, he found something out. Ganondorf had received detention for threatening one of his parole officers. See, Ganondorf, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Crazy Hand, Master Hand, and Giga Bowser were still under close watch from last year, when they'd almost killed Roy, Katie, Marth, Jenny, Red X, Shadow, Eliwood, and the principal. Apparently, he'd been dropped off from his regular prison time, and wasn't in the mood to argue with Roy, Katie, and Marth.

"I suppose he knew he'd lose it and have to go back to prison if he answered us, so he shut the hell up," said Marth.

"Smart elf," said Roy. "That's what sucks so much. Ganondorf is a smart enemy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Katie. "But, we never get to say anything without hearing back from him, so it was nice to chip something in."

Roy didn't reply. Yes, it was true, but he began to think Ganondorf would try to get them back. He told Katie and Marth.

"You're probably right," said Marth. "But who gives a damn?"

"I can go with 'Roy's a little paranoid about Ganondorf', but even you've got to admit he goes too far when he takes his revenge," said Roy.

"I don't have to admit anything," said Marth. "Again, you're probably right on both accounts, but I don't have to admit if I don't want to."

"Don't be so arrogant," said Roy. "The big macho Marth doesn't like to be wrong, does he? And no one makes him admit something he doesn't want to."

Marth smirked.

"Well, it's true," he said. "You should hear Jenny trying to get me to admit stuff."

Katie almost bored holes into Marth.

"And you're an even bigger man because your wife can't get you to admit something," said Roy.

"Roy, you know that the first thing to get across to your woman is, 'I'm in charge'," said Marth.

"Yeah, okay, if you live in the wacky shack," said Roy. "The first thing you should get across is that you'll actually listen to her and think about what she's got to say before you throw it down and say, 'I'm on control and I say it's wrong so that makes it wrong'."

"Why don't you cut the crazy crap your mother used to tell you?" asked Marth.

"I never knew my mom!" said Roy. "And if you wanna bring parents into this, then let me tell you that your dad's the craziest old man I've seen in my time, and that's not very long."

Marth looked like he was about to stop being so calm.

"Well, since you aren't very old, I'll let that slide off me as the opinion of a kid," said Marth.

"Oh, my god, just go away!" said Roy. "Go, go, go!"

"I've got a better idea!" shouted Marth. "Why doesn't the all-powerful Roy with the all-powerful flare blade make me?"

"I can, but why should I fight?" yelled Roy, jumping to his feet.

"Maybe because a real man would!" said Marth.

"Your idea of a real man is more then a little screwy!" said Roy.

"Is it as screwy as your hair looks?" asked Marth.

Roy snapped. Marth had insulted his hair. Bad idea. He swung his fist forward and knocked Marth on the ground. He repeatedly swung his arms at him. Marth did his best to block it, but Roy's unnatural strength proved stronger then Katie had ever seen it. She began to get worried. She jumped in between the two which made Roy stop swinging.

"Roy, grow up!" yelled Katie. "Would you grow up for two seconds? You can't hit people just because they insult your hair! C'mon, Roy, use your head! You just hurt Marth and you'll probably get in a lot of trouble!"

Roy felt guilty to the point of sickness inside.

"At the same time, Marth, you know what kind of value Roy puts in his hair!" said Katie, rounding on Marth. "That, in no way, excuses Roy for what he just did, but maybe you should've thought of that before you said anything!"

"Marth, man… I'm sorry," said Roy. "I'm sorry, I just…" "…uh huh, yeah, sure," said Marth. "I know, I know. You're always sorry. You say sorry then you go back to being a jerk."

Roy looked very hurt.

"You know, maybe that works for you," said Marth. "That whole, 'treat Katie right' thing, but guess what, not for me. Besides, why do you care? You're not me. If you think you're so right, then it should be easy for you to just shut up. _I'm_ arrogant? _I_ don't like to be told I'm wrong?"

"You're right," said Roy. "I'm a hypocrite."

"It's got nothing to do with being a hypocrite," said Marth (even though he knew that was exactly what it was).

"I need a minute or sixty," said Roy. "I need an hour or so."

Roy jogged away from them for a few steps then broke into a run and disappeared. Katie sighed and started to run after him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Marth.

"I'm going to talk to my boyfriend," said Katie. "And find out what I can do to fix his problem. You see, that's something about Roy and I you should study. We actually try to solve each other's problems. You and Jenny live a life where you run the show and she complies because you threaten divorce if she doesn't. What kind of relationship is that? It's an 'All about Marth' relationship. Maybe you should think about what we're saying for two seconds instead of just throwing it down and stomping it into the ground like an arrogant jerk every time. Grow up and get a backbone, Marth! For god's sake, you're twenty-four years old!"

Katie sprinted off in Roy's direction, leaving Marth to his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the end, Marth apologized to Roy and changed a lot of things for the better with Jenny. He still made mistakes, but so did Roy. Both Katie and Jenny understood that Roy and Marth were still human, so they couldn't be expected to be perfect. They knew they weren't perfect themselves. After a while, though, they began to concentrate on Ganondorf. He hardly ever talked to them and whispered a lot to Bart and Young Link. Every time they saw him, he shot them very interesting looks. Roy began to feel worried about the whole situation. Something didn't seem right. He wished he could read minds. He hired Harry Potter to read Ganondorf's mind, but Ganondorf happened to be thinking of ways to break Link and Zelda up (so he could have Zelda) at the time.

"Damn it!" said Roy. "Well, thanks. Here's your fifteen dollars."

"Ha, ha!" said Harry. "Ginny's not getting her hands on _this_."

Roy looked a little worried as Harry walked off, secretively stuffing his money in his pocket.

"Okay, Roy, forget him," said Roy. "You have your own problems. Forget Harry's problems. Forget them. Katie!"

Katie looked absolutely panicked. She came dashing up to Roy amongst the crowd.

"I think Ganondorf did it!" she said. "Our room! It's been entirely destroyed. There's no recognizing it! All that expensive stuff's been stolen! All your gold suits! All the valuable stuff! Marth's already up there! C'mon!"

Roy didn't know Katie could move so fast. She seemed to have mapped out the entire route up to their room. Eventually, they burst into their room. Roy first noticed that the door was gone. Inside, he looked around. Absolutely everything was annihilated.

"I just know Ganondorf did it!" said Roy, hours later.

"That's great, Roy, but stop shouting," said Katie. "I know Ganondorf did it, too. I don't need you to tell me."

"The jerk just had to do it, didn't he?" said Roy. "Just had to do it!"

"Yes, apparently, he did," said Marth. "And, Roy, I'm sorry, but can't you please stop shouting?"

"Yeah, sure!" said Roy.

"Okay, please stop yelling," said Katie.

"Alright, alright," said Roy, sitting on the bench outside the principal's office and covering his face with his hands.

"Why?" he said. "Why, why, why?"

"Because Ganondorf's a…" began Katie, "…yes, I know," said Roy.

Marth snapped his fingers.

"I can't figure out how he got in," said Marth. "Did either of you have a key hidden outside the door somewhere?"

"No," said Roy, looking up.

"Do you both still have your keys?" asked Marth.

Roy and Katie went through their pockets, furiously searching.

"Yeah," said Roy.

"Check," said Katie.

"He must've blown the door down," said Marth. "There's no other way… does anyone else have a key to your dorm?"

"Yeah," said Roy. "You, Jenny, and Katie's parents, and my dad."

"We need to go and ask them," said Marth. "Maybe Ganondorf scammed one of them out of their key."

Roy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Wouldn't surprise me," said Roy.

"Yeah, my mom is so easily tricked, the stupid woman," said Katie.

Roy and Marth simultaneously looked at Katie in shock.

"No, I didn't give my key to Ganondorf," said Eliwood. "He never came here and asked for it. In fact, I haven't seen him all week."

"How can you not see him for a week?" asked Roy. "That makes no damn sense! He can't just disappear like that!"

"Roy, stop yelling…" said Eliwood, "…NO!" interrupted Roy. "NO, I'M SICK OF NOT YELLING ABOUT GANONDORF! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LET ME YELL? WHY? I'M TIRED OF NOT BEING ABLE TO JUST LIVE LIFE WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT GANONDORF TWENTY-FOUR-SEVEN!"

Eliwood stood up from his couch.

"Okay, Roy, I know your life's hard, but don't you think you should keep quiet before the principal hears you?" asked Eliwood.

"YEAH, SURE, I'LL GET RIGHT ON THAT!" bellowed Roy. "WHERE'S GANONDORF?"

With that, Roy ran out the door and charged out onto the grounds, running so fast he long left Katie and Marth behind.

_I wanna know everything now_, thought Roy. _I wanna know where Ganondorf disappears to. There's no way in hell he spends _that_ much time working on his prison sentence. We'd know, wouldn't we? Where am I?_

Roy had long run out into the middle of Utopia looking for something, anything.

_Maybe I should go and ask the police_, he thought. _Oh no, that won't work. They don't just hand out an individual prisoner's sentence schedules._

Roy sat down on a bench and looked around.

_I'll probably never find a damn thing on this god-forsaken island_, he thought. _Maybe I should… Ganondorf!_

Roy back flipped over the bench he was on, crouched behind it, and fixed his gaze on Ganondorf. Ganondorf just stood on the street and looked around. Hey, hang on. There were Bart and Young Link. They were standing there too. They started whispering things to each other. Roy raised one eyebrow. He really, really wanted to know what they were saying. Suddenly they went behind a building single file. Roy dashed after them. Their voices were getting clearer, which meant Roy had to be getting closer. He slowed down his run to a jog and suddenly rounded a corner, just into their view. Their backs were turned to him, though, so he quickly ducked behind the corner and looked around it.

"Maybe their late," said Bart. "I mean, even _they_ can't be on time all the time."

"They're a much more… uh, _efficient_ being," said Ganondorf. "They should be on time. Besides, there's millions of them. Surely one could manage to pick us up."

"Yeah, but maybe millions of them are all maintaining that huge city they've got up there," said Young Link.

"I highly doubt it'd take that many," said Ganondorf. "Since they're so far ahead of us, they should've worked out a lot of the technical problems we have here."

"Well, they might've stumbled on some new technical problems we don't have here because of their advanced technology. But... hey! There's the tractor beam."

Roy's eyes shot to the sky. There was a big, purple circle of light over Ganondorf, Bart, and Young Link. Then there became a double of the circle in the sky under them too. They suddenly shot into the sky and disappeared in the circle. Roy's mouth was so wide open he thought his jaw would fall off. The circle was slowly disappearing. Roy dove into it and he shot straight up, too. He had wanted to find out what Ganondorf had been doing, but he hadn't wanted to know _this_ bad.

Meanwhile, back in the School, Katie and Marth were getting more then a little worried. Roy had been gone for so long now. Katie was jumpier then she could ever remember being. Some people began to think Katie had dumped Roy for Marth, though this wasn't true.

"Where is he, Marth?" asked Katie, pacing up and down their destroyed room. "Where is Roy?"

"I don't know," said Marth. "I wish I did, but I don't. Maybe we should call him."

Katie couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this before. She dialed Roy's cell phone. There was no answer. She didn't know that Roy had turned it off in order to avoid alien capture…

Roy had gone shooting upwards into the ship at an amazingly blinding speed. He had arrived right behind Ganondorf, Young Link, and Bart. He'd hidden behind a box and listened to them walking off, still talking. Then he'd turned off his cell phone. Currently, he was walking quietly through a hallway, listening for even the slightest noise.

"…very powerful item," said Ganondorf's muffled voice. "I know you'd love to have it. Nuclear technology is a grade a threat to earth, as long as it resides in the wrong (or, in this case, the right) hands."

"Sounds very appealing," said a gurgled voice. "When can you get it to us?"

"Just as soon as the contract with His Majesty, Gepple approves," said Bart. "With no money, no acceptance into society, and no motivation, we'd have no other place to live, so we wouldn't want to destroy the planet."

"Destroy the planet!" whispered Roy. "Destroy the… damn!"

"Did you hear something?" asked the gurgled voice.

"No," said Ganondorf. "Anyway… let us know when the contract clears, and we can go steal the passwords out of Principal Iwata's computer."

"In the meantime, be sure to enjoy the leisure on our ship," came an obviously female gurgled voice. "There's Jacuzzis, pools, gyms, waterbeds, two-mile-high beds, trampolines, boarding simulations, and even a bungee course…"

"How do you fit it all on this one ship?" asked Young Link.

"We're an advanced alien race," said the female voice. "Really… use your brain…"

Roy stumbled and crawled behind a steel pillar.

_Alien?_ he thought. _Alien?_

Katie was pacing back and forth in the dance room. Sonic was there, decorating the floor or his fifteenth anniversary.

"What's buggin' ya?" he asked.

"Roy's still gone!" said Katie. "He's been gone for a really long time now! I've lost track! Damn!"

"If you're looking for someone to dance with, all you got to do is break the sandbag kid out of the sandbag," said Sonic.

Katie rolled her eyes and shot Sonic a death glare.

"Just a suggestion," said Sonic. "Or you could wait for that new dude, Trevor, to show up."

"Did someone say my name?" asked a very deep voice.

A blonde boy who looked about 20 stood there, with sunglasses and a black basketball outfit on. However, it wasn't from any team. It had Trevor's name all over it. His shoes were black to match his outfit with blue swirls painted around the laces. His teeth very bright. His hair was spiked. His skin was a little dark.

"Hi," he said to Katie.

Katie couldn't help but reply.

"Hi," she said.

"So, you're looking for a date to the dance?" asked Trevor.

Katie shook herself.

"No, no, I'm waiting for my boyfriend, Roy, to come back from god knows where," said Katie.

"Wait, wait," he said. "Roy? The one with the homerun record? The first to beat all the event matches he possibly could? The one who's followed around by girls day and night? I worship the ground he walks on! Oh, great girlfriend of Roy from Fire Emblem! Please! Please get me an autograph!"

Katie side glanced Sonic, who was looking at Trevor in considerable shock.

"Still," said Trevor. "I do kind of wish you weren't dating him. Then I could've taken you…"

"Well, Roy's been gone forever and I'm beginning to get more then a little suspicious," said Katie. "I hope he's okay. I wonder if Cindy kidnapped him. Damn witch!"

Trevor looked a little taken aback.

"I hope she didn't," said Trevor. "Cindy Jones… 'witch' describes her pretty good."

"Yeah," said Katie. "I guess. Where the hell are you, Roy?"

Roy looked down over a small balcony at several aliens wandering around. There was a tram riding towards him, one which he planned to catch a ride on. As he was waiting for the thing to come closer, he studied the aliens. They were short, green blobs of jelly-like material with bright red eyes. They all wore purple robes that dragged on the ground. On the robes was a picture of a yellow planet with ovular rings around it. The planet was surrounded by a big yellow square. They wore small, metal hats with three spikes sticking out of the top. They were slightly transparent, though you couldn't see directly through them unless you had extremely sharp eyes. Their mouths were small, bug-like pinchers. Their maws were wide when they opened and Roy could see two tongues inside and four rows of shark teeth. Roy shuddered when he thought of being caught in one of them. As he finished shuddering for about the fifth time, the tram came by. Roy jumped straight down and landed on the top car, flattening himself on his stomach between two of the windows in the tram's ceiling. He heard several aliens asking each other what the bang had been.

_Okay, okay, okay_, thought Roy. _Get a glimpse of their plans, find a way to kill 'em all off, destroy the ship, and then go home. It's as simple as that._

Roy didn't know that it wouldn't be that simple. As they approached a tunnel, lasers were pointing in to scan the tram. Roy looked inside the tunnel to see lasers spread all over. As they approached layer one, Roy rolled right, curling his legs up together to avoid the windows. Layer two, Roy spread out, throwing his stomach to the side. Final layer, Roy snaked between two lasers and came out in a very bright room that looked a lot like a lab. It was very white and there was a bubbling sound coming from several beakers and test tubes set up on a rack on the wall. Roy saw another tunnel and braced himself for another laser dodging.

The dance, as it turned out was not very pleasant for Katie. She was painfully worried about Roy now. Marth, Jenny, and Eliwood kept coming over to talk to her.

"There's no way he's still out in the city looking for Ganondorf," said Katie, forcefully eyeing Jenny. "He wouldn't forget the dance like that. He's not _that_ obsessed."

Marth opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly exhaled sharply as Jenny's fist came in contact with his stomach. Katie let out an exasperated sigh. She sat down, put her elbows on her knees, and leaned on them, holding her head up by her chin.

"I suppose he's… what the hell is that!" exclaimed Eliwood.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roy looked around. He'd finally found the leader's room. He looked through all the papers. No plans, no weaknesses, no archives, no nothing. Just doodles of naked alien girls.

"Ugh," Roy whispered. "That's sick."

He stuffed the papers back on the shelf where he'd found them and continued to search the room. The entire room was stuffed with alien girl pictures.

_This guy really needs a girlfriend_, thought Roy. _Bad…_

Roy shuffled through all the drawers, folders, and containers. Nothing. He dropped on his knees and looked under the bed and saw a red folder…

Katie was now so close to exploding, she snapped at anyone, up-to-and-including the principal. It took extreme apologies to avoid serious trouble. She felt especially bad when it turned out he'd returned with the latest reports on Roy.

"Nothing," he said. "Nothing at all. Roy, Ganondorf, Bart, and Young Link have all completely disappeared."

Katie and Marth's eyes lit up.

"Ganondorf, Young Link, and Bart are gone too?" asked Marth.

The principal riffled through some papers in his hand.

"Yes," he said, looking over his glasses at them. "They were last seen running out into Utopia. Apparently, Roy was seen following them. The computer at the gates says he left minutes after them. Six minutes, in fact. The recordings show Ganondorf, Bart, and Young Link leaving normally, but Roy followed them slowly. Within the camera's boundaries, he was seen losing them when they crossed a street. He disappeared amongst a crowd. No one's seen them since."

"But, you're saying Roy left behind Ganondorf, Bart, and Young Link?" asked Katie.

"Yes," said the principal. "I assume that's an important piece of information?"

Katie and Marth both stood up.

"You assume right," said Katie. "I've had it up to here. I'm going out to look."

"No need," said Marth, suddenly very wide-eyed. "Look!"

As a large shadow gradually passed around the room, people began to stare upwards. Through the window in the roof, everyone saw an alien spaceship. Hanging off the bottom, a red folder sticking out of his pocket, was Roy.

"Oh my god!" screamed Katie, her hand over her mouth.

Roy was hanging from the side of it, looking up at the alien king, holding a laser sword in one hand and the other one was grabbing at the folder in Roy's pocket. The alien wore blood-red robes. Roy was clutching the side of the ship, his fuuin no tsurugi hanging down in his other hand. Standing just behind the alien leader was Ganondorf. Peering out of the windows around Roy's hanging body were Bart and Young Link, laughing as well as Ganondorf.

"I've got to get up there somehow!" shouted Katie. "I need something to fly in! Tails!"

Miles "Tails" Prower was just walking behind Marth when Katie seized his chest and held him up to her face.

"Give me the keys to the Tornado II!" she demanded. "Right flippin' NOW!"

"Alright, alright, lady, here they are!" said Tails. "Just put me down!"

Katie grabbed the keys from Tails, dropped him, and pulled Marth by his cape out the door.

"Give me the folder!" demanded the alien king. "I want the folder!"

"NO!" said Roy. "Hell no!"

The alien king reached down for it. Roy held on to the side of the ship as the alien king's foot came down on his fingers. Roy's unnatural strength kicked in. He reached up and pushed the alien king back. He pulled himself upwards, but lost the folder in doing so.

"HA!" came a triumphant voice beneath them.

Roy looked down. Katie was piloting the Tornado II, while Marth was in the back seat, clutching the folder.

"NOOOOO!" screamed the alien king.

He dove forward. Roy countered, knocking the enemy back. A fist surrounded in purple fire came in contact with the side of Roy's face. It was Ganondorf. Suddenly, the elevator arrived on the top of the ship and out came Bart and Young Link, carrying their battle equipment. Bart stood on his skateboard, while Young Link was just strapping his shield to his other arm.

"Now, how are you going to win?" asked Ganondorf. "Maybe Roy has finally come to an end."

"ARG!" screamed Roy.

Ganondorf fell backward as the hilt of Roy's sword came in contact with his chest. Ganondorf landed beside the alien king and just lay there. Young Link chucked his boomerang. Roy smacked it aside.

"Game over!" he shouted above the wind, and now the rain. "You lose!"

"No," said Bart. "Now it's your turn. DIE, ROY, DIE!"

Roy swung his sword forward once, throwing Bart away and a second time, clashing with Young Link. Roy swung to one side and clashed with Young Link again. He leaned to one side to avoid Young Link's blade. Young Link repeatedly swung back and forth, trying to hit Roy. Roy flipped forward over Young Link, holding his sword straight down, cutting the tip of Young Link's hat off. His cape was tugging at his neck in a very painful way. Young Link looked to both sides in shock. Suddenly, Roy's blade connected with Young Link's back. Young Link gasped in shock.

"Damn you," he breathed.

With those last words, Young Link fell off the ship and landed on the windowed ceiling of the school, cracking it. Bart sat up.

"You're dead, Roy," he said, through clenched teeth. "Dead, I say."

Roy back bent to avoid Bart's skateboard colliding with his head. He seemed on fire to kill Roy. Fire… FIRE!

"Fire Emblem, light!" he commanded.

Roy's entire body was shrouded in flames the rain could not distinguish. His fuuin no tsurugi now unleashed a flare blade at every swing, and it no longer hurt Roy. Bart didn't care much. He still rushed Roy right and left.

"You… can't want to kill me… this much," said Roy, breathing heavily as Bart's skateboard kept colliding with his sword.

"You act like… you were Young Link's… brother or something…" Roy panted.

"It's not 'cause you killed Young Link," Bart gritted through clenched teeth.

Roy countered Bart's swing, surrounding him in fire. One chance… the fire was slowly going out… he couldn't keep the Emblem lit much longer. Bart's rushing attacks were getting stronger and stronger… Roy unleashed all the remaining power into the attack. He felt weak. Bart went flying towards Young Link's body on the glass, this time it broke. Roy saw several students moving around to avoid the glass and bodies falling into the school. He turned in time to see Ganondorf rising up… Roy couldn't fight any more. He decided to give up. He just let his leg give way and fell off the ship, landing on the wings spread across the top of Tornado II. Marth pulled Roy down into his seat and smacked him in the face.

"I'm awake!" shouted Roy.

Without asking what was going on, he climbed up onto the wings and stood just ahead of Katie as they piloted the plane back to the ground. The ship was only just seen taking off into space…

Roy slumped into the school to a very loud crowd. The principal fought his to them and said he would ask questions tomorrow. Roy felt relieved. All he wanted to do was disappear behind his bedroom door.

"C'mon, Roy," said Katie. "This way."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Roy wrenched the door open and fell onto the bed.

"Bart and Young Link are dead," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, we know," said Katie. "Thanks, Marth."

Marth waved his hand, shut the door, and his footsteps announced his departure. Katie sat down beside Roy.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Katie. "What were you thinking? Going on an alien ship? Are you absolutely out of your mind? Do you know how scared I was?"

"I'm sorry," said Roy, sarcastically. "I was chasing Ganondorf and when he, Bart, and Young Link went flying into the sky. So, I thought I'd try it too just to see what it would be like. What the hell you think I was doing?"

Katie put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to run off after Ganondorf like an obsessed little kid," she replied. "In fact, I wanted the opposite."

Roy rolled onto his back and looked Katie right in the eye.

"Do you think I enjoyed myself?" he said. "I didn't ask for any of this to happen. Now we've got an alien race on our tails to kill us… and Ganondorf's with them."

"Will you forget Ganondorf now?" said Katie, resisting a strong urge to thump Roy's chest. "It's all you ever think about. Ganondorf, Ganondorf, Ganondorf! Stop!"

"Hey, I know I've got a thing for Ganondorf, but, last I checked, I had a reason to," said Roy. "Somehow, I don't think you've got room to talk! Do you know what he's doing up there?"

Katie shook her head like she didn't care.

"I suppose…" began Katie, "…do you _know_ what he's doing up there?" asked Roy. "Giving the aliens our nuclear technology."

Katie's eyes went wider.

"Okay, okay" said Katie. "Alright! I give up!"

"You didn't do anything wrong, but I'm more then a little tired of being reproached like a little kid for being worried about Ganondorf," said Roy.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Katie. "Go kill him?"

"Probably, but not right now," said Roy. "Right now, I'm going to lie right here."

Katie shrugged.

"Me too," she said.

Roy jumped at the feeling of the bed moving as Katie laid down on it.

"Sorry," she said. "Did that hurt?"

"Yeah," said Roy. "I escaped alien torture rooms a little before we flew over the school, so I'm a little sore."

Katie knew this probably wasn't a good question to ask, but she had to know if she was right.

"Who worked the mechanics?" she asked.

"Ganondorf," said Roy, feeling Katie's entire body shake with anger

"If I ever see him alive again…" she said.

"Don't worry about it," said Roy. "I'll be fine."

"Roy…" said Katie. "Please don't take a trip to macho town."

"No, really," said Roy. "Bang my arm or something."

Katie reluctantly did. Roy flinched, but didn't scream or anything.

"And you tell us you're not really that strong?" asked Katie.

"Hmm," said Roy.

He let his arms move around her…

"Apparently I am," he said, pressing his lips to hers.

"ROY, KATIE!"

Roy slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Katie was waking up too. It sounded like it was Marth banging on the door. Roy got up, put all his clothes back on, and answered the door. It was Marth. A very red-faced Marth, breathing heavily, and holding his side.

"What's the emergency?" asked Roy.

"Big news on the alien story!" said Marth. "That wasn't Ganondorf, Bart, or Young Link with the aliens. They took a lie-detector test two and a half hours ago and it's proved they aren't lying. They were never with any aliens. They didn't even go to the dance. They _were_ dunking Ness in a toilet, though…"

Roy blinked.

"Don't worry, they got suspension," said Marth. "Where's Katie?"

Roy looked over his shoulder. Katie was just finishing putting her shirt back on.

"She's just done getting dressed," said Roy. "Lemme tell her."

"I heard," said Katie, joining them at the door. "The question is who were those imposters?"

"The principal's guess is aliens," said Marth. "He expanded and told us it's very possible they can take on the form of another creature if they see the creature. Maybe they'd seen Ganondorf, Bart, and Young Link and decided that they'd use them as an excuse to explore earth. Lie detector results say Ganondorf, Young Link, and Bart have been experiencing long periods of time that they can't remember, so they were probably captured and copied."

Roy thought on this for a second.

"For once, our principal doesn't sound like he's on drugs," he finally said.

"They want you for questioning now," said Marth. "Just Roy, Katie."

Katie walked directly passed Marth out into the hall.

"I know they only want to question Roy, but no law says I can't at least wait for him while he's in there," said Katie.

"Tough crowd, the government," said Roy, over two hours later. "The FBI was the most hostile. But the CIA had a questioner that tried to make everything I said a lie. My arms hurt from the lie-detector cords. Katie, don't kiss the holes in my arm in public. Sorry, but there's still people dancing."

Katie got off Roy.

"What did they ask you?" asked Marth, taking a bite of a sandwich he'd made.

"What time I got on, why I turned off my cell phone, the power behind the Fire Emblem… all the things like that," said Roy. "Here's a transcript of the questioning. You two can read it, but it'd be illegal to let anyone else read it, so keep it to yourselves."

Marth's face became the comedy center of the hour for Roy and Katie as he read the transcript. Katie didn't think it was so funny when she read it, though.

"I can't believe he called you that," she said.

Roy shrugged.

"I guess they do that," he said. "Don't know why, but they do."

"I don't like that," said Katie. "Taking your Emblem like that and threatening to keep it and then almost running a search of our room."

"It'll be fine," said Roy.

Katie sighed and walked over to Roy.

"I hope they didn't hurt you," she said.

"No, they didn't hurt me… much," said Roy. "Having needles stuck into your skin hurts... Katie, I'm fine. What's up with you?"

Katie had grabbed a pistol off the table and made to leave the room. When Roy had finished asking the question, she put it down.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that when you left, I thought you might've been dead, and I didn't think… well you get it."

"I'm not going anywhere, Katie," said Roy. "Anywhere at all."

Under Katie's surprisingly strong clutching, Roy thought his shirt was going to tear.

"You don't have to worry," he said. "I'll be okay."

Katie relaxed her grip.

"Just please don't ever do that to me again," she said.

"I can't make a promise," said Roy. "If I promised you and then broke it…"

Katie buried her face in Roy's shirt for a second.

"Alright, I know you can't," she said. "But, let's not worry about that anymore. Come on, let's just sleep and get ready for tomorrow. It's going to be hell so let's let the outside world be hell for now."

Roy didn't need telling twice. He fell backwards onto the mattress of their bed, pulling Katie with him. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, his eyes closed and he was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roy and Samus ran into each other out on the grounds and decided to walk down to the stadium for a match but found it was closed.

"Damn," said Roy. "The aliens. They might have tried to steal the stadium's power source."

"Makes sense to me," said Samus. "Never mind, then. See you some other time."

Roy waved at her and they both walked off in separate ways. Who was waiting for him outside? No one but Cindy Jones.

"What's up with you?" asked Cindy. "Making out with Samus in the stadium?"

"Since you hate Katie, you shouldn't care," said Roy, feeling no need to explain to Cindy why he'd really been in there.

Cindy glared after Roy who kept on walking.

As Roy was walking along in the halls to the elevator, he ran into Ganondorf, Bart, and Young Link.

"Had a good day, hero?" asked Ganondorf.

"Yeah, saving us all from alien invaders?" asked Bart.

"Which, by the way, we had nothing to do with," said Young Link.

Roy had been walking directly past them, but at Young Link's words, stopped, clenched his fists, and turned around.

You know something?" he said, his voice rising along with his temper. "I'D LOVE FOR YOU TO BE THE HERO, TO HAVE TO FIGHT EVERYTHING THAT COMES ALONG! TO BE WORSHIPED BY EVERY PERSON ON THIS ISLAND, ALL THE WHILE WISHING YOU WEREN'T! YOU WANNA TAKE MY JOB? YOU CAN HAVE IT!"

Roy's three enemies stepped back a pace.

"Sure thing, Roy," said Ganondorf. "I can be the hero of the island. Where do you want me?"

Roy's fist collided with Ganondorf's cheek.

"SCREW YOU!" yelled Roy. "SCREW YOU! I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO BE A PART OF MY LIFE! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? YOU THINK I ASKED TO BE WHERE I AM?"

Ganondorf didn't answer. He just kept his hand on the side of his face and stared at his feet, for once, unable to fight back.

"Just stay out of my life," said Roy. "My life and the lives of everyone else who doesn't want you."

Roy walked away from the scene that he hoped would get rid of Ganondorf. Not just stall him for a while, but get rid of him. Roy decided, right then and there, that he wasn't going to obsess over Ganondorf anymore. The time had come to let it go. All of it…

"Alright, Roy!" exclaimed Marth, when Roy told he and Katie.

"I knew you'd do it someday," said Katie, hugging Roy. "I knew it."

Marth's eyes were on fire.

"Damn Ganondorf finally realized his limits!" said Marth. "Ha!"

Roy raised one eyebrow as he watched his friend dancing around the room.

"I'll never have to deal with the creepy little rat again," said Marth. "Never! Roy, you _are_ a miracle-worker."

"No," said Roy, warningly. "That's not gonna fly with me anymore. It's time to end all the worship. No more."

Marth stopped.

"Okay," he said.

It'd been two months, and the aliens were leaving traces of their presence everywhere. Slime seemed to ooze out of everything you could possibly imagine, mysterious holes appeared in entire buildings, people disappeared leaving no evidence, and piles of dead bodies were now so common on the street, people stopped wincing at them and verbally proclaiming how grossed out they were. People cried more because someone they loved had died then any other reason. Roy was especially protective of Katie now, and they spent a lot of time with Marth and Jenny, huddled up in one room. There'd been a lot of transfers to make sure groups and families were together on the same floors. On floor two, Roy and Katie were in room 202, while Marth and Jenny were one room down in 203, and Eliwood was in 201. Windows were usually shut and locked, people started wearing the keys to their rooms on necklaces, and locks were so widely spread around the school, Roy didn't know why the lock companies weren't richer then any other companies. The cafeterias were closed, so everyone got their own food and ate it up in their room. People were paranoid and jumpy now. The best news of it to Roy was, first and foremost, he and Katie were still together. Then came his father was alive, followed by Marth and Jenny's safety. But Roy was also very happy to see that Ganondorf stayed out of his life. Ganondorf avoided Roy, Katie, and Marth like they were the plague.

"I think you scared him away," said Marth. "He has a bruise the size of Saturn on his face."

"I hope so," said Roy.

"It's so hot in here," said Marth. "Turn down the heat."

Roy crossed the room and turned the heat down.

"Shouldn't you go spend some time with your wife?" asked Roy. "It's possibly the end of the world."

Marth rolled his eyes and sat down on a chair.

"Yeah," said Katie, sitting on the bed. "Perhaps you should go."

Marth stood back up.

"Well then," he said. "I hope to see you later. If I don't on the earth, I'll see you in hell."

Roy raised one eyebrow, walked to the door, opened it, and pushed Marth out.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Sarcasm," said Katie.

Marth sighed and took a step to his own room next door. Roy slammed the door shut behind him.

"What a jerk," said Katie.

Roy walked over to their bed and flopped down on his stomach.

"Great," he said. "I've got a fight to resolve between my friend and me when this might be the end of the world. Smart move, Roy."

"You don't have to suck up to him just because this might be the end of the world," said Katie in an irritated voice.

"No, maybe not, but I don't want any grudges or fights left," said Roy.

"Don't worry about it," said Katie. "He'll come around."

Roy pushed himself up on his hands, slid up to Katie, and sat down beside her.

"You're right," said Roy. "It's not a big deal. It's just a small fight."

Katie's hand covered Roy's.

"I wonder if he treats Jenny like that," said Katie, looking at the wall.

"He's getting better at it," said Roy. "At least, she says he is."

"Who really knows?" asked Katie.

"Who really cares?" asked Roy.

They'd been moving closer to each other the whole time. Suddenly… RING! Roy and Katie both jumped. Katie grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she said. "Marth. Hi. That's okay, we were just talking about it. Thanks. I'll tell him. Alright. Bye."

Katie hung the phone up.

"He apologized," said Katie.

"That settles that," said Roy.

"He said not to apologize back," said Katie.

"I wasn't going to," said Roy.

"He wasn't being sarcastic," said Katie.

"I wasn't going to worry," said Roy.

"Good," said Katie.

Some two hours or so later, the phone began to ring. Roy forced himself to sit up and answer it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Roy?" answered Link. "Roy, is that you?"

Roy's eyes widened. Link sounded panicked.

"What's… what's wrong Link?" asked Roy.

"I think… I think there's something in here," said Link. "I think… ZELDA!"

The phone went dead.

"Damn," said Roy. "Um… paper, paper, pen. Pants! Yes, pants would be a good idea to have, too…"

Roy scribbled a note to Katie, pulled all his clothes on, and set off for Link's room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Roy opened the door and looked in. Standing by the bed was Link. Roy dashed over to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Link's shaking finger raised and pointed to the window. Roy turned to where he was pointing and stopped moving. There was Zelda, wide-eyed, held over the heads of one of the aliens.

"Damn," said Roy.

The alien spoke harshly.

"Get out of the way and let me out," said the alien. "Or I will be forced to destroy you and this thing over my head."

Roy's mouth fell open.

"Move!" said the alien.

Roy's fingers were slowly wrapping around his sword hilt.

"Move!" repeated the alien.

Roy's mouth was still hanging open.

"Alright," said the alien.

It held Zelda down to its stomach.

"Uh…" said Zelda, faintly.

She was suddenly covered in a blue slime. She fainted. Link twitched.

"HA!" said a voice behind the door.

The alien fell into a pool of the slime it was made. A red and yellow fruit was sitting amongst it. Its breathing slowly stopped. It died. The slime around Zelda disappeared. Roy turned to see Crash Bandicoot in the door.

"Thanks," said Roy.

Crash set his wumpa fruit bazooka down.

"God," said Crash. "That's… one of the aliens?"

Roy looked at the puddle of slime. The slime was also oozing out of the suit.

"Yep," he said. "That's one of the aliens."

Zelda had been examined and, sure enough, they'd found something about the alien slime out.

"Total paralysis can strike the victim within two minutes of touching the skin," said Chansey. "One drop is enough to cause a loss of a limb if left inside the body for too long. Zelda may have died."

Roy sighed.

"Damn aliens," he said.

"Thanks for helping us, Roy," said Zelda.

"Yes, and thanks to Nurse Chansey, too," said Link.

"Don't worry about it," said Roy.

"I've gotta thank Crash too," said Zelda.

"Yes?" asked Crash, suddenly popping up off the floor.

"Thanks," said Zelda.

"Go back to your room and explain to Katie," said Link.

Roy waved his hand lightly.

"I left her a note," he said. "You're welcome to come and stay in our room till yours is fixed."

"That won't be necessary," said Chansey. "Zelda will be staying here, of course, and I assume Link will want to stay with her."

Roy opened his mouth several times.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," he said. "I'd better go. See you all later."

Roy crossed the room, opened the door, and left.

When Roy got up to his room, he pushed the door open and was greeted by Katie, sitting quietly on the bed with the blankets covering her, waist down.

"Had fun?" she asked, sounding slightly angry.

"Not exactly," said Roy.

"Good," said Katie. "Because I didn't."

"Okay, what's your deal?" asked Roy.

Katie threw her hands up.

"You take off to go find out what Link's problem is and you leave me behind," she said.

"Yeah, I'm really gonna wake you up just so you can come with me to Link's room," said Roy, sarcastically. "C'mon, Katie. I was just trying to be considerate."

"Do you know how much worry you've put me through?" asked Katie.

Roy suddenly stopped and thought.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "That's right. I'm sorry."

"Please," said Katie. "Please stop. You run off doing whatever you gotta do without me. Not only does that make me feel mad because you're doing things and I'm not, but I worry about you."

Roy stood awkwardly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he said. "I just… thought… I… uh…"

"Come here," said Katie.

Roy walked over to the bed and sat on it in front of Katie.

"Just… don't do it anymore," she said.

"Okay," said Roy.

They started to kiss again.

"It's on now, aliens," said Marth, playfully punching the air. "Die, aliens, die!"

Roy and Katie laughed.

"Touch our elves again, why don't ya?" asked Marth. "C'mon, aliens, defend yourselves! That's right! Scream bloody murder under the blow of my shield breaker! HA! Taste flare blade, maggots form mars!"

Roy clutched his rib cage laughing.

"Yeah, that's right," said Marth. "Now you know why so many people avoid me when I get mad."

"Okay, Marth, stop, I need to breathe!" said Katie, holding herself up on her chair. "Damn it, Marth, stop!"

Marth stopped moving. Katie took a considerable amount of time to stop.

"It wasn't that funny," said Marth. "Katie, really. Stop."

Katie inhaled strongly and stopped.

"Okay, I'm better now," she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Roy, Katie, and Marth walked to Eliwood's room at eight o'clock.

"Hey, dad!" said Roy, when they'd been knocking for two whole minutes.

Suddenly, the door crumbled. Roy, Katie, and Marth stepped in over the rubble and looked around. Eliwood's room had been completely destroyed.

"Oh no," said Marth. "Aliens! Look!"

He pointed out the window. There was an alien being beamed aboard the ship, carrying an unconscious Eliwood. Roy clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"No," he muttered. "No."

"I'm going in there," he said. "Coming?"

Marth drew his sword. Katie pulled a whip out of seemingly nowhere, as always.

"Let's go," said Katie. "Quick."

They dashed through the window and out onto the roof and got caught in the beam just behind the alien.

"Keep quiet," mouthed Roy.

Katie and Marth nodded. The alien arrived on the ship and walked down the metal hall. Roy, Katie, and Marth ducked behind the same crate Roy had gone behind before.

"Alright, turn off your cell phones," whispered Roy.

They all did.

"Follow my lead," whispered Roy.

Roy turned down the hall after the alien, keeping against the wall.

"Marth, watch for shadows behind us," he whispered. "I'll keep an eye out ahead. Katie, relax. My shirt's gonna rip if you keep pulling on it. Keep quiet, and be light on your feet."

They followed Roy's orders for fifteen minutes till they came to a large heating vent. It was big enough to fit in.

"What if they turn the heat on?" whispered Marth.

"There is no heat in this vent," whispered Roy. "I checked all that when I was exploring last time. Vents two hundred thirty-five and five-thousand sixty-two are broken."

They crawled into the vent and followed a series of twists and turns till they knew they were well into the vent and sat to try and figure it all out.

"Alright, alright, where are we?" asked Katie, looking around. "I can't tell. It looks all the same here. There's no difference anywhere."

"Katie, stop panicking," said Roy. "We're fine. "Look, there's a vent to look out of. Let's just get out now. No need to panic."

Roy, Katie, and Marth crawled over to it and heard voices.

"…won't talk no matter what I do!" said an exasperated alien voice.

"Then kill him," said the alien king. "Kill him. We don't need him. Eliwood is a stupid name, anyway."

Roy's fingers shot down to his sword. Katie stopped him.

"Okay, no," said Katie. "No, let's just find Eliwood, destroy this ship, and get out of here."

Roy looked around.

"Okay, but how are we going to get out?" asked Marth. "The king's right there."

"Follow me," said Roy. "This way to the lab."

They crawled after Roy for some time before he finally pushed a vent open and started to climb out, but suddenly screamed and disappeared downwards. Marth and Katie darted forward and stared out the vent and down where Roy had fallen. He was gone.

"No," said Katie, matter-of-factly. "No! No, no, no!"

She broke down in the vent and cried. Marth put his arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"Damn aliens!" he said. "DAMN ALIENS!"

His voice rose along with his temper. Katie suddenly straightened up.

"That's it!" she said. "We're going to save Eliwood and kill these aliens! C'mon!"

She took off down the vent on her hands and knees faster then Marth thought she could. They traveled for a long time before they came to a vent. They checked it and found more nothingness. Two vents later, they came across the prison. And who was lying on the floor of the cell? Eliwood. Katie thought it looked suspicious. How did they know it was really Eliwood?

"Eliwood?" asked Marth. "Eliwood?"

He prodded Eliwood's back. Eliwood rolled over and saw them.

"Hey," he said. "It's you guys. Where's Roy?"

Katie sniffled.

"Roy's… Roy's…" said Marth, struggling to think.

It seemed like a lifetime had gone by since they'd lost Roy.

"He's gone…" said Marth. "Dead. Fallen."

Eliwood's eyes glistened.

"My son is dead?" he asked as though trying to process what he'd just heard. "My son, Roy?"

Katie stopped wondering if this was really Eliwood. If it wasn't Eliwood, it wouldn't be expressing this kind of emotion.

"That tears it," said Eliwood. "Come on."

He pushed them aside and led them out into the vent.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eliwood cut through the vents at a surprising speed. Normally, Katie would've had to work hard to keep up, but since she was fueled by the same anger Eliwood was, she didn't have trouble at all. Marth seemed tired, but Katie formed a resolution to convince herself that he didn't know crap. At last, Eliwood stopped and shoved a vent open. He heaved himself out and disappeared into a bright room. Katie climbed out and looked around. It was an alien lab and a big alien lab at that. The floor was quilted with puffy, white squares that were neatly stitched together to form a floor that made it hard to stand on. It didn't help that Katie was suddenly over her rush of anger and wanted to drop down and stop fighting the gravity and fluffiness that kept trying to drag her down. Eliwood finally did and started to crawl around on it, but stood up when he realized it was even harder to crawl then to walk. As far as Katie could see when she looked up, there were bridges over them that extended across the room in different directions. What seriously bothered her were the chains, laser swords, and laser guns hanging around, all bearing dried blood on them. Up past that, there was nothing but a huge light in the ceiling that was making the room so bright. Mostly because she wanted to maintain her vision, she looked away from the light almost two seconds after she'd seen it.

"Alright, just across here is an elevator," said Eliwood. "Marth?"

Marth was curled up and snoring contently.

"Wake up," said Katie, prodding Marth's ribs with her foot.

A small tear came to her eye when she suddenly remembered once waking Roy up out of the same position. She let her memory wander across the various past times she'd had to wake Roy up. She was snapped abruptly out of it when Marth sat up and mumbled something about throwing a lamp at the principal.

"Are you done dreaming?" asked Eliwood, rolling his eyes and fighting his way across to the elevator.

He actually had to hold the door open for Katie and Marth, who were stumbling worse then ever now. When they reached the elevator and the solid ground they were used to, they fell on their backsides and sat there for a second.

"Alright, we want to try the main floor, which is so conveniently marked 'M'," said Eliwood. "We can, perhaps, manage to absorb some information. We need a disguise or something like that. It always works on TV."

"You are definitely Roy's father," said Marth.

They arrived on ground floor and were met by four aliens. Marth seized two of them and kicked the button to close the door. As it was closing, Eliwood and Katie each grabbed an alien. Eliwood's blade pierced Marth's aliens, Katie's knife hacked Eliwood's, and Marth's sword sliced Katie's.

"Now, what do we do with the bodies?" asked Katie.

"Drain them," said Eliwood. "They're liquid. C'mon, take the clothes."

With verbal reluctance, Katie, Marth, and Eliwood all changed in one elevator. They let the aliens melt and drain. Then they opened the elevator and walked up to the front desk.

"Yes, excuse me, we're looking for information for his majesty, the king," said Eliwood, feeling so happy that the helmets made his voice gurgle more.

"What kind?" asked the alien behind the desk.

"The prisoner Eliwood," said the alien. "We'll just take the entire folder. His majesty would be glad of it."

The alien filed through the stack of folders. She finally handed Eliwood the folder.

"There," she said. "My praise and respect to the king."

"I will give it," said Eliwood. "Mine also."

They turned and walked back into the elevator.

"I hate acting official," Eliwood grumbled. "I hate it."

"Hey, at least you never had to around Ro…" began Katie, she suddenly stopped and looked hard at the elevator wall.

Marth sighed and patted Katie's back.

"Don't worry," said Marth. "We're on our way to revenge."

Katie nodded unconvincingly.

"Yes, you're right," she said. "I want to personally kill the alien king. Personally…"

Marth and Eliwood stepped back and looked at Katie.

"C'mon," said Eliwood. "Let's go."

Marth pressed the button marked "King's Floor" and turned, expectantly, to Eliwood.

"What's the plan?' he asked.

Eliwood stared back as though he was concerned about Marth's intelligence level.

"It's simple enough," he said. "When it's only us and the king, we'll take him on. Once he's on the verge of death, Katie goes in for the kill."

Marth chuckled.

"It's hardly ever really the kill," he said. "But this time, you're actually going to kill someone."

Katie didn't smile.

"I don't get it," she said. "But, what do we do if more aliens show up?"

"Me and Marth will take them out," said Eliwood. "You focus on the king."

The elevator arrived. They found themselves staring into the same white room. Looking down was the floor they'd just been on. Across the bridge was a door. Through the door was the alien king.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The alien king looked even bigger when he sat on his huge throne in the middle of a small room. He was alone.

"Your majesty," said Eliwood bowing and kicking Marth to make him do the same.

Katie didn't need a kick (and Eliwood wouldn't have given her a one anyway). She was already bowing and fumbling around with a rifle in her back pocket and a very long fire whip.

"You may approach," spoke the king.

They walked up to him.

"Hand me my sword," he said.

Eliwood handed the long sword over.

"Remove the masks, imposters," said the king.

Katie didn't wait. She threw off the suit and dove towards the king. He ducked to the side of her long whip. And closed his fingers around it, extinguishing it. Katie had already thought of that. She removed her own little knife. It was hard to miss the alien king's body as he was so big, and, if she kept moving, she could dodge the king's blows.

"That's it," said the king. "I've had it with you earthlings."

"Earthlings?" asked Marth, swinging his sword upward into the king's elbow.

It was extremely easy to bounce off the king's squishy body. Katie dashed around to the king's side and delivered what would've been a fat-piercing stab to his thigh if he'd been a fat human. She somersaulted to the side to dodge his blade as it came down. The alien king thrashed left and right, trying to get something, anything. Katie replaced her knife with a samurai blade. She swung as hard as she could and made contact with the king's blade. She was instantly overpowered by the swing, and flew back towards the wall opposite him. She broke through and fell out into the wind and rain. The king roared loudly and followed her through, dragging Marth (who he had by the feet). Eliwood was running with all his strength to avoid being crushed beneath the slimy feet of the king.

"I will not lose to creature so weak and pathetic!" screamed the king.

"You're pathetic!" yelled Katie. "You and your pathetic vent system! You took Roy in it!"

"Roy?" asked the king. "You mean the red-haired boy?"

"He wasn't a boy!" replied Katie.

She jumped onto the king and plunged her hands and feet into his body. He screamed painfully as she scaled him, reaching for the head.

"YOU WILL NOT CALL ROY A BOY AGAIN!" she shouted, climbing with ungodly speed.

She reached the head and made to stab him there. Suddenly, both Marth and Eliwood screamed. Katie looked down to see them hanging on the edge of the ship, much like Roy had. She suddenly remembered that night, and left herself open. The alien king's hands closed around her, pining her arms and weapon to her side. He laughed harshly and threw her down to the ship's deck. She hit so hard that she left a dent.

"You're such a pathetic life form!" he said. "Prepare to die! You will soon see your boy again!"

Katie wanted to get up and move, but she couldn't.

"Who're you calling a boy!" shouted a familiar voice.

Katie looked directly up to the alien king, who looked every bit as confused. The gelatin-dessert's body suddenly exploded down the middle and Roy came soaring through, shrouded in fire. The body melted down till it was only a head.

"I'll never die as long as my head exists!" said the alien king. "NEVER!"

Roy pulled Katie to her feet and held her up.

"That's why we destroy the head," he said. "Now, Katie!"

She stomped the head flat. The brain oozed its way down the ship, which drew Roy and Katie's attention to Eliwood and Marth as they were pulling their way up. The aliens were now coming towards them with hand-to-hand weapons

"One flare blade should do it!" said Eliwood. "Now, son, now!"

Roy charged and unleashed the flare blade, cutting the entire nose of the ship off.

"Samus!" yelled Marth. "She wants us to get on her ship!"

"The ship's gonna destroy the island!" called Eliwood. "HOW DO WE GET IT TO GO INTO SPACE?"

Roy had an idea.

"Get on the ship and tell Samus to hover just below the nose!" yelled Roy.

They did do. Roy climbed down and took the nose of the ship. Roy threw all his might into turning the nose of the ship down to make the explosion propel it into space.

"ARRRRRHHHHHHHGGGG!" he shouted, throwing all his energy into it.

Katie, Marth, Eliwood, and Samus all stared. Roy was holding the ship over his head. Sweat poured down Katie's face and mingled with the rain.

"See you in hell, aliens!" shouted Roy.

Suddenly, the explosion shot out of the ship's cut nose and the ship flew into space, slowly imploding. When all the smoke cleared away, there was Roy, looking after it.

"HA!" he said.

But that was it. Roy collapsed on Samus' ship.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was several weeks when Roy woke up in the infirmary.

"Ah, my body," he said. "My damn body."

"HE'S ALIVE!" shouted Marth.

When loud cheers rang out, Roy wondered how many people were around him. He didn't get to see much past Katie's face, which was suddenly burying his own in a painful kiss.

"Ouch!" he said when it was over.

"Sorry," said Katie.

Roy sat up and looked around. The principal, Eliwood, Marth, the Hand Bros., Giga Bowser, the Simpson family, Ganondorf, Link, Young Link, Zelda, Cindy Jones, Trevor, and Crash were all there.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"You should've seen how it looked on the ground!" shouted Homer.

"Yes, Homie, you've said that," said Marge, looking at Homer with concern.

"Alright, you threw an entire alien ship into outer space!" said Link.

"Holy crap form hell!" said Crash.

Roy raised his hand for quiet.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said. "Hang on, why are you here?"

He was looking at Ganondorf, Bart, and Young Link.

"Uh, we came to congratulate you and ask you something," said Bart. "Uh, Young Link?"

Roy looked to Young Link.

"Ganondorf?" said Young Link.

Ganondorf stepped up to Roy.

"We want to stop fighting with you," said Ganondorf. "We'd kind of like to be your f… f… friends."

Roy blinked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" he replied.

The three of them looked pretty relieved.

"In that case, you should've seen it!" said Ganondorf, jumping up and down.

"It was out of this world!" said Bart. "Big G's girlfriend told us all about it!"

"Yeah, and we saw it!" said Young Link.

"Big G's… Samus?" asked Roy.

Samus waved slightly and pulled her helmet off.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot to mention I was your arch enemy's girlfriend (or at least, he was your arch enemy)," said Samus.

Roy shook his head.

"So, what're you gonna do now?" asked Marth. "Finally saved the world?"

"Yes," said Roy. "Finally…"

"You just earned the title of 'hero' again," said Katie.

Roy shrugged.

"I never earned it till now," he said.

Marth rolled his eyes. Roy, Katie, Marth, Jenny, and Eliwood were sitting out on the grounds.

"Don't be so modest," he said. "You've got a medal on your neck now. You've got trophies in your room to beat hell, and you're still the only one to complete all the event matches."

"That'll be something to remember when I leave," said Roy.

Marth jumped.

"'Leave'?" he repeated.

"Yes," said Katie. "We're leaving. We've stayed here long enough, we think. We wanna go somewhere else and get on with life. We'll still come back to visit, but we wanna go check the world out for a while."

"That settles it," said Jenny. "We're coming with you."

Roy looked up.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"We're going with you two, Roy," said Eliwood. "We should all go. We shouldn't stay here. We all need to get on with life. This school is great, and we'll come back every now and then, but we wanna go too."

"Well, then we've all got a lot of bags to pack," said Katie.

They all laughed.

"Thank you for all you've done," said the principal. "We will miss you all."

"Thank you all," said Marth. "Thank you all."

In turns, they shook Giga Bowser's hands, the Hand Bros'. entire bodies, and the principal's hands.

"We'll come back for a visit sometime," said Roy into the microphone. "We will."

"Well, this is it," said Jenny, walking into the plane. "We're all set to go and explore the world."

"Yeah," said Roy. "21. Here we are, Katie."

Roy moved in first, followed by Katie.

"C and D," said Marth. "Go on, Jenny."

Jenny walked in first, then came Marth. Eliwood was in row 22, seat B.

"Ha!" he said, triumphantly. "No one else is in seat A."

"Big deal, dad," said Roy, over his shoulder.

The plane took off.

"First stop, Florida," muttered Jenny to Marth.

"I've never been there before, but I've heard it's really cool there," said Marth.

Roy and Eliwood exchanged glances as best they could.

"It's exactly the opposite of cool there," said Roy. "It's hot and humid."

"Oh, well," said Katie. "We'll still like it there, I'm sure."

"Especially when you see the ocean," said Eliwood. "Marth… Jenny, not on the plane. Roy… oh, god. What happened to 'don't kiss in public'?"

Roy let it roll over him. There was no need to worry. Everyone else he could see was kissing in the plane. And, even so, why worry. Why should he care? He was going out into the world, and Katie was going with him. There was nothing to worry about. Everything was perfect.


End file.
